youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
David Dobrik
David Julian Dobrík (born ) is a Slovak-born American YouTuber and vlogger based in Los Angeles, starting his career on vine and contiued it on youtube he started vlogging because his girlfriend at the time Liza Koshy had a spear camera. All of Dobrik's videos are exactly four minutes and twenty seconds long. Originaly, Dobrik wanted to stop vlogging on his 420th vlog but he decided to continue onwards. He was known for dating popular internet celebrity Liza Koshy, until their break-up in early 2018. He is also known for his crazy science experiments in his backyard. He currently has over 15 million subscribers and is the 5th most viewed channel in the world. with close to on his main YouTube channel, which is the 92nd most subscribed in the United States . He was previously part of a collaborative channel called Second Class, along with fellow YouTubers Cameron Kasper, Jack Dytrych, Jake Webber, and Bren Lunn. He also has a second channel named David Dobrik Too. He has become extremely popular on TikTok. He is currently a DACA recipient. Personal Life David was born in Kosice, Slovakia before moving to Ohio then to Chicago, Illinois when he was about 6 years old. He is currently a DACA recepient living in Los Angeles, California. He has three siblings named Ester, Sara and Toby. in his videos he says Toby Dobrik is his favorite sibling. In 2015, he met a YouTube and vine star at the time named Liza Koshy and they began dating. In June of 2018 David Dobrik and Liza Koshy announced their mutually amicable breakup after keeping it hidden from fans for 6 months. He started out on the now defunct 6-second mobile app, Vine where he was also popular, reaching over 1.3 million followers. On April 3, 2013, he uploaded his very first Vine video. He has collaborated with many other Viners such as Gabbie Hanna, Alex Ernst, Brandon Calvillo, and Josh Peck. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: August 17, 2016. *2 million subscribers: November 29, 2016. *3 million subscribers: February 21, 2017. *4 million subscribers: May 30, 2017. *5 million subscribers: September 6, 2017. *6 million subscribers: January 26, 2018. *7 million subscribers: June 5, 2018. *8 million subscribers: July 10, 2018. *9 million subscribers: September 17, 2018. *10 million subscribers: December 6, 2018. *11 million subscribers: February 4, 2019. *12 million subscribers: April 16, 2019. *13 million subscribers: July 10, 2019. *14 million subscribers: September 26, 2019. *15 million subscribers: December 28, 2019. Video View Milestones *1 billion views: June 17, 2017. *2 billion views: March 21, 2018. *3 billion views: September 14, 2018. *4 billion views: February 15, 2019. *5 billion views: July 1, 2019. *6 billion views: October 26, 2019. Trivia *In 2019 he won a Kids Choice Award for Favorite Social Star. *In 2017 he won Breakout Creator at the Streamy Awards. *In 2019 he won best assemble cast on the Streamys . David Dobrik picked up three Streamys, winning in the First Person category and for "Ensemble Cast" (“Vlog Squad”) and Collaboration (for his video with Kylie Jenner). Also honored were Lil Nas X as breakthrough music artist and Ninja as top live-streamer, while MrBeast took home the trophy for Breakout Creator. *Dobrik is not a US citizen. Formerly an illegal immigrant, he is currently protected under Deferred Action for Childhood Arrivals (DACA) signed by President Obama in 2012. *According to an interview with WIRED, Dobrik has stated that he speaks Slovak. In the vlog, he once translated his mother's Hungarian comments to English, although it is not yet known how much Hungarian Dobrik can speak or understand. *David Dobrik has been filmed speaking Slovakian and it is known he has lived there until he was 7 or 8 moving to Vernon Hils, Chicago, Illinois. *David Dobrik is legally married to his best friends mother. Eddb09095c46f3da6acfcbe4d072ca52.jpg 67E6A4E6-A427-4386-ACC2-90B59D086DD2.jpeg References This page was created by user Nicky411 on July 4, 2017. Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Slovak YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views